Under Surveillance
by da-angel729
Summary: Angela doesn't know how she does it, but when it comes to Booth and Brennan—especially Booth—Cam always has inside information. And she wants to know if anything else happened—besides the removal of clothes, that is. Spoilers for "The Goop on the Girl".


**Author's Notes:** Written for **absolutesnark** for Bones Holiday Fic Exchange at LiveJournal with a prompt of _Mistletoe_ and _Fluff_. Spoilers for "The Goop on the Girl". _Bones_ belongs to Hart Hanson, Fox, etc. As always, feedback and con crit appreciated.

--------------

**Under Surveillance**

After she watched Brennan push Booth onto the forensic platform in his boxers and socks—and what a sight that was, Angela thought, because she's not dead and no one will deny Seeley Booth is an attractive man—she wandered into Cam's office. Okay, it was more of a straight path than a wander, Angela admitted to herself as she quickly made her way over.

Angela doesn't know how she does it, but when it comes to Booth and Brennan—especially Booth—Cam always has inside information. And she wants to know if anything _else_ happened—besides the removal of clothes, that is.

She entered Cam's office to ask, but found Cam on the phone. Cam barely looked up before shooting her a grin and pushing the chair on the other side of her desk out. Angela sat down and waited patiently. Well, sort of, if tapping her foot and sighing counts as patiently.

"So?" She said as soon as Cam put the phone down.

"What?" Cam asked, laughing at Angela's look. "What do you want to know?"

"Did something happen?"

"Well," Cam replied, not even bothering to hide her smile, "you know, of course, that Booth's clothes were covered in evidence. And so they had to be removed—which he's perfectly capable of doing."

Angela hummed in her throat as her mind drifts to the image of Booth removing clothes before she realised Cam hasn't said anything else.

"And?"

"And…" Cam drawled out, and Angela nearly screamed when the phone rings.

Angela's eyes drifted around the office until she Cam said "yes, of course, Wanda, I'll take a copy. And so will Ms. Montenegro."

Her eyes snapped back to Cam's grinning face. Wanda Turner was Head of Surveillance at the Jeffersonian. Despite the grin, however, Angela doesn't think whatever it was Cam knew was _too_ incriminating—otherwise Cam would be discussing destruction or disappearance of said video with Wanda.

"Yes, thanks. Thirty minutes."

Angela watched as Cam hangs up, still grinning. "Am I going to have to wait to see it on the video?"

"No, I'll tell you." Cam drummed her fingers on the top of the desk. "Brennan was removing Booth's clothes. Slowly, from what Jessica Jackson said."

Angela nodded. Jessica was one of the interns, an x-ray tech. "How'd she find out?"

Cam laughed. "She was right outside the door, spying. Can you blame her?"

Angela shook her head. She might've been spying too if she'd thought of it. Angela made a mental note to talk to Jessica later.

"So, he's standing there, shirt off, and then Brennan needs to take his pants off. She kneels in front of him, makes a remark about his belt buckle. Booth starts reciting Saints—"

Angela snorted with laughter and waved her hand, letting Cam know she could continue the story. She would've _loved_ to see the look on Booth's face with Brennan on her knees in front of him.

"I walk in, and" Cam stopped to take a deep breath, and Angela noticed she was forcing her own laughter down, "and then I said, 'anyone for some mistletoe?'"

Angela stared and started laughing as Cam lost her battle with laughter, and they laughed for some minutes before finally regaining control, tears running down their faces.

"They stumble over 'evidence' as an excuse and the looks on their faces…" Cam choked back more laughter and finally sighed. "Oh, it's a wonder anything gets done in this place."

Angela agreed and stood up, preparing to return to her office. Passing the platform she saw Hodgins and Booth exchange a few words, then entered her office.

"Angela, here you are." Wanda Turner is standing at the doorway, CD case in hand, fighting a smirk. "Dr. Saroyan said you were to get a copy."

"Thanks, Wanda."

"Anytime." Wanda winked at her and left the office.

Angela popped the CD into the computer, grinning as the footage started. "Anytime."


End file.
